


光风霁月

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [10]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: 原著向/柱斑/柱户。*请自行避雷。*summary：他们饮酒，他们赏月。他在梦里。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, 柱户, 柱斑
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 4





	光风霁月

BGM：[光风霁月（Funton）](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1314927168)

漩涡水户从未和宇智波斑见过面。

她出现在一段尘埃落定的往事的结尾。这段升格为了传说的往事的直接结果，变作了她跋山涉水来到木叶的契机。她从此处起，正式成为人柱力，成为千手一族的族长夫人，成为木叶隐村首位火影的妻子。她巩固了千手与漩涡的同盟，封印九尾强化了木叶的战力。她的到来，象征着一段充满希望的和平年岁的开场。

这正是她的丈夫千手柱间所盼望着的。她的丈夫虽然看上去仍然年富力强，可实际上正处于壮年和老迈微妙的转折期。她是一个观察细致的女人，可以看见她的丈夫正一天天地衰弱下去，这些痕迹不是很明显，可是她知道它们存在着——就像，这个男人永远噙着笑意的嘴角并不一定完全代表着高兴。有时候，悲伤也是微笑的形式展现的。

漩涡水户猜想这一切和两件事有关。一件是繁杂的火影事务。一件是因为宇智波斑。或者说，这两件事本来就是一件事。按千手扉间的说法，在九尾之乱以前，她的丈夫虽然工作尽心尽责，但绝对不会到今天这种废寝忘食的程度，甚至还会没事溜出去小赌一把，然后输得毫无尊严沮丧的跑回村。但在改变地形的最后一战之后，柱间的生活重心无疑只剩下村子。他是引燃火种的一节壮大的栋梁之木，以燃尽自身的架势为他人点起了惊天动地的熊熊之火。

漩涡水户听说过宇智波斑是千手柱间曾经的挚友。她的了解仅限于此。宇智波斑这个名字是一个禁忌之词。哪怕在千手柱间过世后重袭的战乱年代，无数人依旧三缄其口。在木叶村民的理解之中，这个名字和强大与恐怖相关联，是不和的诅咒，是灾厄的前兆，是暗夜中蠢动的阴谋在呐呐自语。

宇智波斑，仿佛是风暴中起舞的烈焰，是一场无法扑灭的厉火。

然而漩涡水户还是觉得有什么不对。

这是一种女人的直觉。也是一个优秀忍者的判断。更何况她是九尾的人柱力。尽管这只狐狸非常不乐意和她交心，但她们的力量还是交融到了一起。偶尔她睡不安稳，她会看见一些过去的碎片——这头野兽经过的无数年月走马灯一样的在梦里闪现着。她在那天夜里看到了更多的事。她看到了一个写轮眼的男人，独自一人站立在野兽的头顶，面前是成片的静寂的树林。这是华月之夜，一轮如银盘似光亮华贵的圆月占据了天的帷幕。风吹动男人的长发，和风吹过树叶的声音是一样的。她看到了衣衫背后标记的火之团扇。

漩涡水户知道这个人一定是宇智波斑。这是显而易见的事实。但这事实却又是有冲击性的——它印证了她长久以来的直觉与判断。月亮下的这张面孔无论怎么看都不像是个疯狂的阴谋家。它沉静、安定、平和，甚至有些温柔。巨大野兽之上屹立着的男人没有散发出此情此景应有的杀意。

宇智波斑不是邪恶。

他看起来，只是很孤独。

漩涡水户从梦里醒过来。屏风外灯烛是亮着的。她起身，盖了一件衣衫，轻手轻脚地走出去。千手柱间盘膝坐在屏风的那一侧、一张靠着门的矮几前面。门是敞开着的。月光如水倾泻下来，冰凉的月色和温暖的烛光界限变得暧昧不明，光华满罩了千手柱间全身。

桌上除了成山成海的文件之外，还有酒。

他看起来，也很孤独。漩涡水户想着。

千手柱间对她不设防。等到她走近了，才注意到她的存在。

“我又打扰到您了。”从思虑中回过神的千手柱间抱歉地对她说。

“不。”她回答道，在他身侧并肩坐下。“今天的月色很好。”

“是的。”千手柱间回答她，笑了起来。“是个值得赏月品酒的好日子。要不要一起喝一些？”

于是她点了点头。千手柱间便把杯子递给她，用瓶子为她斟满了。“就用这个吧。”她的丈夫对她说，又笑了。“虽然我喝过了。但是——哈哈，总比半夜去找杯子要好。”

漩涡水户便捏着这只他喝过的酒杯尝了一口。很淡，淡得就像水，入口稍有些苦，下喉之后舌尖留着的只有若有若无的回甘。倒和这苍白色的月光应和着。她端着这杯水酒，看着粼粼的月光晃动在杯中，正像先前那摇曳的睡梦。

“柱间大人。”她忽然开口说。“您能够给我讲讲宇智波斑的事吗？”

她眼角的余光扫过一杯月色，落在了千手柱间的脸上。她读到了那一闪而过的错愕，以及下一瞬那饱胀起来的带着落寞眼色的怀念。她的丈夫没有隐藏自己的心情，而是坦荡地将这些细枝末节的情感通通呈现在了她的面前。

“为什么这么问？”千手柱间说。

“我想我梦到他了。”她回答道。“就在刚刚的、九尾的梦境里。我想我现在知道原因了。”她点了点头，对着月亮微笑了一下。“梦里也有这样的月华。”

她注意到那抹月光似淡薄的哀色并没有从千手柱间的眼中消退下去。她很少见到这个人如此伤感。出现在木叶人前的千手柱间永远保持着一种能够点亮他人的乐观。现在的这些脆弱属于夜晚，属于酒后。至于是否只属于她的，她从不僭妄。

“是这样啊。”千手柱间说，再次笑了出来，表情有些发苦。“我，自从那一战之后，再也没有梦见过他。”他低着头，又从瓶子里喝了一口酒，再看了看头上之月，扭头看了看她。

“那么，在您的梦里，他是怎样的？”

“也是这样一个夜晚。他驱策着九尾在山间林地中看着月亮。”她说，也望着千手柱间。“我有一种感觉。他和您一样孤独。”

千手柱间像是没有想到会听见这样的答案。

“孤独吗？”他轻声感叹道。“对不起，”他过了一会说。“我一直以来并没有好好陪伴您。”

漩涡水户摇了摇头。“我不是这个意思。”她平和地说。“我是说，‘您’很孤独。而非‘我’。您对我已经足够照顾了。这种礼遇和优待，早超越了其他联姻里所能获得的。”她瞥了一眼案头厚厚的卷宗，看着千手柱间，有些脸红的捧着杯子认真地说，“我要说的是——您总是很忙。甚至可以说是过分的忙碌着，强行透支着自己的一切为村子处理大小事务。尽管被众人环绕着，您仍然看起来很孤独。”

是的。有些孤独又有些悲伤。却不断地释放着自己的能量照耀他人。所以人们会不知不觉地聚集在他身边。可即便如此，他仍然很孤独。和那个传言中众叛亲离的宇智波斑散发着同样的落寞气息。她看着千手柱间月华下的脸，看着被点破了心思笑了起来的男人像是一个做了坏事被抓包的小男孩。千手柱间哈哈大笑，而后表情郑重地敬了她一杯酒。他们平静地喝下了——他喝得猛了些，咧开嘴叹了一声，又说：

“他其实是一个非常温柔的人。”

“是的，我明白，操纵过九尾的他的力量并不邪恶。”漩涡水户便这样接口道，又迟疑了一会，再笃定地说：“您爱着他。”

“是的。原来这么容易被人看出来吗？”千手柱间坦荡地承认下来，笑了笑，真挚地注视着她。“我想，这件事上我不能对您有所隐瞒。”

“谢谢。”于是她说。

“不，”他又讲，“该说谢谢的是我。我应该感谢您这段时间的照拂。无论是对村子，对千手还是——我。”

“这是我分内之事。您不必这样。”她牵起她的丈夫的衣袖，有些羞涩地面露笑容。“相反，我也是在认真的感激您。您没有欺骗我。您给与了这个时代少见的极大诚意——并不仅仅是出于盟友的尊重，更是对我这样一个微不足道只作为‘容器’而来的女忍者。如果您的梦想是创造这样一个平等而和谐的时代的话，我觉得您做到了。在我看来，您没有试图忘却过去，也没有像其他人那样混淆自己的感情。您分得清宇智波斑，以及我：我不是在妄自尊大强行要将自己提到您心中更高的位置，但我想您是明白我的想法的。您始终没有想去伤害任何一个人。”

“不。”千手柱间又一次反驳道。“请不用这么谦卑，水户您对我而言并不是微不足道的。”他再度叹了一口气，摇了摇头。“而且，就算他们不想提及关于斑的任何事情，您也应该听说过，是我亲手杀死了斑。”

“您并不想这样做的。”

“但是我还是这样做了。”他认真地说。“我并非如众人认为的那样伟大，伟大至道义上毫无瑕疵。我必须承认我犯下了杀害他的业。他是我的挚友，我的爱人，也是从遥远的少年时代开始最理解我的人。但是，我不认为杀死他是罪。我不原谅他对村子出手的事实。这个村子……是尚为少年的我们一起定下的理想。”

“我拼上性命想要守护这个理想。”千手柱间说。“我想，作为忍者就是需要忍受失去挚爱的业与哀痛，为了那个尚在襁褓中的理想忍耐下去。”

“我明白的。”她说。漩涡水户又饮了一口，抬眼看着门外的月亮。她垂下眼，声音很轻，如同叹息似的说。“但是，‘忍耐’始终是‘忍耐’。这不是一种欣然接受。您尽管不想深陷入无论是后悔、自责还是其他的情绪，可因为您的善良，也依然为之苦痛。创口已经形成了，柱间大人。您太逞强了。您需要修养，静待它平复。也许我这样说是不恰当的。但是时间仍然是缓解伤疤的良药。在这段时间内，我依旧会尽到我的职责照拂您。”

千手柱间点了点头。他牵住她的手，又松开了，对着她笑了。“谢谢。”他说。“您同样也是非常温柔的人。对我来说，能遇见您是一件幸事。但对您来说，也许未必。您还年轻，而今后仍然要承受许多作为普通忍者而言不必忍耐的磨难与重担。您却对这样的我表达了感激。”他做了一个噤声的手势，摇了摇头，继续说了下去。“水户呐，您如此聪慧，大概已经察觉到了这个事实——我的时间所剩无几。那也许正是背弃了挚友上天所降下的处罚。我在极年轻的时候便意识到了，他的出现是上天对我的启示与恩赐，让我看到一个和平时代到来的希望。而人至中年，我却与他分道扬镳。他不是恶，却走到了歧路上。我没有办法在他造成更大的危害前让他看到成功的曙光而心服口服。所以我决定在之后更有限的时间内向这个梦想全速前进。只有这样，在渡过那条河流之后我才有脸去恳求他的谅解。”

“您不需要恳求他的谅解。”漩涡水户抬高了声音，露出了她以往战斗时的气魄，坚定地说。“我想，这个人从来都没有真正的怨恨过您。虽然我从未真正见过这个人，但我却凭直觉认定了这样一个事实。如果命运的流向需要你们兵刃相向的话，他应该是理解了，所以才来到了这片死地。柱间大人，您并不亏欠宇智波斑。相反，也许正是他某种意义上曲解了您的心意，所以才造成了现在的结局。您是一个博爱的人，您平等地爱着所有人，爱着这个并不太平的世界。正因为付出了这样的爱，所以大家、乃至他与我才会因缘际会出现在您的身边。您施与了爱，却甚至没有匀一份来好好爱着自己。”她伸出手，抵着千手柱间的胸口。“在我一族曾经听过这样的故事。如果缺少爱的话，心中的创口就不会愈合。而身体的伤口也会因心中的创口而恶化。您的伤口在那一战后没有恢复正是如此。因为宇智波斑已经死了，您失去了治愈这份创伤空洞的爱。我也许没有真正治愈您的力量，不敢妄言我能填补您的空洞，但是，作为火影的支撑者，我会陪伴您到最终的时刻来临。”

漩涡水户和千手柱间对视着。她坚定不移地直视着这双眼睛。这双眼睛在过去久久注视着另一个人，也许在未来也不会过多的驻足于她，但是在此时此刻，这个人是属于她的，是她所信仰所信赖的，是她所爱着的。

千手柱间郑重其事地俯首，对着她叩头而拜。

“谢谢您，水户。”千手柱间起身说，牵过了她的手，握在掌心里。他微低下头，嘴唇矜重地在她手背轻微一触，再度松开了手。他摇晃着瓶子，将其中所剩无多的酒液分给了她。

他们举杯相碰，对饮而尽。

“我从来没有觉得失去斑的爱意。我至今仍然知道他爱着我。他不曾真正怨恨，而我也不曾真正后悔。”千手柱间说，注视着仍然闪耀的一轮光华之月。“水户呐，与其说是因为缺失了他的爱而让心中之伤难灭。不如说，是因为负担了他的爱与恨、他所有的执念，让原本如沙砾般微小的我更不得不拼尽全力罢了。”

“是他成为了您的负担吗？”

“不，”他摇了摇头，笃定地说。“是他的生命变成了我的生命。让我今日今夕依然在这里，守护着大家期待的未来。”

“谢谢您陪我喝酒赏月。”千手柱间说。“能遇见您，也是我残生的荣幸。”

于是漩涡水户又一次微笑了。她放还了千手柱间的酒杯，站起了身。她在月光下对着自己的丈夫深鞠一躬，再重新走回自己的卧室里去——

“如果您需要的话，以后也可以叫上我。”她笑着说，因为酒劲而两颊酡红，打了个哈欠。

她很快重新入睡。

漩涡水户从前不认识宇智波斑，从今以后也不会见到宇智波斑。她又睡着了，却在梦中见到了那个夜晚的结尾，那个孤独的男人的身影从九尾的头顶消失了，广阔的天地间月光无遮无拦。这世间仿佛万物消失，只剩下这轮硕大饱满的月。

这月亮不仅出现在梦里。

这是正照着柱间与她的同一轮月。

漩涡水户再也没有梦见宇智波斑。

-终-

“霁月难逢，彩云易散。”

**Author's Note:**

> 很久没写女孩子了……我喜欢这种在爱人面前温柔但是眼神坚定的女性。我喜欢水户。能说出容器要用爱填满这种话的女子是何其的温柔和勇敢。
> 
> 标题定之前变动了几次。倒数第二个是光华之月，然后忽然就变作了光风霁月。恰好也是人品的形容词。柱间的人品担得起这几个字。
> 
> 然后很意外的发现了这首BGM……真的太恰当了。其实听得有点想哭。虐点总是很奇怪。所以这就是为什么这次的结束语是霁月难逢。
> 
> 最近开始重新玩火影了……这次是手游。摸鱼的过程中收了每日任务。结果出了柱间碎片。顿时充满了卧槽原来抽碎片游戏也能上贡的感觉（。觉得自己赚了魔方几个亿（靠。
> 
> 我的JJC代练也是老朋友了。同一个公会的老搭档，从火影页游帮我代到手游，这么多年专业拯救手残的我。直男，日常比我聊起CP还带劲（？我们整个公会都这样，我都不好意思说你们直男怎么回事。ID是水雾，所以写这篇的时候真的老是怕打错，特尴尬hhhhh


End file.
